Nico Maki's Tokyo Summer Session
by wolfryll01
Summary: a one shot fanfic base on the song Tokyo Summer Session by Chico x Sana ft. honeywork. I may add some details or change some details. Nico imvited Maki to go together at a smer festival...


" It's very hot" I mumbled as I opemed my bottle and gulped it.

We had just finished our practice which almost took for a couple of hours yet we're totally exhausted due to the extreme hotness of mid summer. After some time of taking breaks some of us already bid goodbye and call it a day since we were totally exhausted. On the other hand I decided to take an extra time of break which Nico chan decided to join me in.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked Nico chan with an annoyed tone

" Well , I thought you might be lonely spending your time on a small shade in this rooftop so I decided to joim you... In short you should be grateful coz the number 1 idol Nico nii is companying you" she said bragging at me as she sat beside me and winked which really annoyed me.

" What do you mean? I don't get you..." I said as I looked at her which she answered with her signature pose. " Gross" I added.

"What did you say??" She then yelled with annoyance due to my simple but harsh comment. I just looked at her and lean on the wall quietly , igonoring her nonsense tantum and let everything not bother me. After sometime of talking worthless stuff, Nico then sat beside.

" Hey do you have any other plam tonight?' She said as she stare aimlessly.

" Why did you ask?"

" There' s a firework show tonight near my place , do you wanna come with me?"

" Ehhh ... No way, I hate crowded places"

" Aahhh then I think I' ll ask some other person to come with me then" she said in a teasing tone.

Like hell I would let that happen..

" On second thought, maybe it'll be fun so I guess I'll come then" i said as I twirly hair round my finger.

" Okay then that's a deal then... Let's meet up at 7 pm near the temple " she said as she stood up and gave me a sincere smile this time.

Upon reachibg home, i hurridly opened my my closet to search for a yukata to be worn tgat night. For some reason , I felt that I should dress up and look cute infront of Nico,somehow anxiety amd excitement crept my whole being...

Anxious about Nico? What is that? i don't get it...

Suddenly I heard the door cracked open and my mother eneter the room with a smiling face. She cross arms and look at me with a cafing eye which I answered with a puppy eye.

" What's with that look dear?" She asked with a caring tone.

" I need a yukata"

" Is that all?"

I just answered with a nod.

The shrine was then lightened by lines of lantern hanging everywhwere. Stalls are lined by rows waiting for costumers. It was just so simple and all yet people seemed to enjoy the summer festival. Couples weee scattered everywhere too, even families.

Wearing a navy blue colored yukata with a floral pattern , somehow I felt concious about myself a little. I stood on a corner waiting for Nico to arrived. It was already pass 7 yet she still wasn't there so as time passed by I grew annoyed from waiting. Thought of her making fun of me with standing me up pop on my mind which really help me grew annoyed,when I suddenly heard her voice yelling my name as she ran towards me. She looked a bit flushed due to running. Catching up her own breathe, she tried to stand up and looked at me with a timid face. She was wearing a pink yukata with Cherryblossom patern matched by her usual twin tail...

She ' so cute...

" Hi there" i only blurted out as I was entranced by her sight. She was definitely cute with that outfit.

" Hello there too" she just answered as I noticed her blushed timdly.

" How you doin'"

"Fine I guess"

Somehow it feels weird... But in a good way...

We then started to roam thr place. We stopped at some satlls enjoying our life in simple ways like doing the candy carving and all also buying some stuff as we walked. As we do it, I felt thirsty and decided to buy some drinks. Nico chaa then looked at me with emvious which really confused me at first.

" What is it?' I asked half annoyed half curious at her sudden expression.

" I'm thirsty and I don't have that much money to buy a drink" she said shyly.

" wanna take a sip?" I offered her my drink making her blush for a moment.

" wouldn't that be the so called indirect kiss?" As I heard it my face felt hot at the sudden realization.

"So your aware of it?"

" I'm aware of it of course"

And she decided not to take a sip making her thirst unparched. We then continue to walk. But as I was following her, my gaze was the focus at her left hand. The urge of wanting to hold her hand even for a bit was so strong, but she was cross armed all the while.

The fact is, somehow I felt that she want to hold hands with me too. We were so close, almost within reach yet I tgen decided to hide my intention by putting my hands on my back along with my feeling.

And then I noticed, she was then beginning to sulk. Girls really are complicated , well I'm not one to talk. I'm also a girl after all.

" Why are you making that face. Did I do something wrong" as I looked ar her pouting face.

" Haven't you notice anything on me?" She pouted.

"Eh?"

" Stupid ! Take a look at me"

" why would I?Oh could it be that you get fat? Well I don't mind as long as it's not me who gained weight"

" Do you want me to hit you?"

" Then what?"

" Look at my hair. I cut my hair 15cm shorter"

" Now that you said it , yeah it seemed shorter"

Nico chan then smiled at my comment when suddenly I felt hunger. My stomach growled. It was so embarrassing!

" Are you hungry?" She asked worridly.

" A little" i answered as she then hand me a small bag of cookie.

" Take that... i baked that earlier and thought to give you some" she said shyly

" Thanks... Could it be the so called homemade cookies?"

" Yes"

" Even in summer?"

"yeah even in summer"

It'll only make us thirsty but I'm happy to received something like a homemade cookie.

The crowd soon then got piled up as the firework show was about to start. Walking became harder as the crowd move. Before I knew it , I got seperated with Nico chan. I helplessy looekd around for her as my feet move along with the crowd of people. There were so many of them that trying to find a small statured girl like Nico was hard. But then I felt someone tagged my sleeves only to see Nico chan with a worred and flushed facr. She then tugged me along with her as we walked a different direction with the crowd.

" where are we going?" I asked her curiously.

"I know a place where it 's not crowded but we can see the firework clearlt" she said reassuringly.

" Is that so?"

The riverbank. So quiet. With the sky illuminating the water, it was such a beautiful place. Also the fact that it was only the two of us, the ambiance then bacame so perfect.

The sky then was filled with different colors. Such a beautiful sight. Fireworks are so beautiful.

" It 's beautiful isn't it' she said as she stared at the fireworks

" yeah it's really beautiful.

But...

The fireworks infront of me was beautiful. Yet the person next to me was way even more beautiful. I wished the time would stopped and just want to never leave that day.

I think I like her...

No, I definetly like her...

I tried touching her hand even for a little. I want to steal her away silently. In reallity , I knew she noticed it that we were almos within reach as I hold her hand and I felt her hold my hands too in return.

Fin~


End file.
